This invention generally relates to a method of and a device for registering the use of copying machines, more particularly of those copying machines in which an original is put on a suitable support and in which data representative of the user are introduced for enabling the copying operation. The invention further relates to a copying machine for performing the method.
In certain cases of use it is desired to permit evidence to be provided with respect to the originals which have been copied with a copying machine.